


Hurry

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Oh dirty minds delightPairing: Iron Bull/Female InquisitorSong: Do I Wanna Know?Artist: Arctic MonkeysStoryline: Lioness





	

Muscles bunched in concentration, his attention completely focused on the task and she bite her lip in anticipation. Watching a bead of sweat slide down chasing it with her eyes as it hugged every line and curve until it disappeared. “Bull, we need to hurry.” 

“This particular task cannot be rushed kadan, your best tactic is to be patient.” Wicked grin acompanies that sentence knowing full well patient is not one of her many talents. 

“We were due in the ballroom 10 minutes ago.” She bites out catching her breath as his hand slides. 

“They will not start the festivities without you, one of the perks of being the Inquisitor, besides almost finished.” A few deft movements, fingers used to gripping a sword just as skilled without it. “How are you holding up kadan?” 

She rolls her eyes at him, swiping a hand at hair that is escaping the braid clearly not up to the task they are doing right now. “Trying to not think about the fact anyone can walk in here at any moment and we will be caught. Remembering the fact in a few hours there will be cooking done on this table and hoping we don't leave any trace.” His kiss, firm and commanding cuts off whatever she would say though ends before she can really enjoy it his focus back on the task. 

“Now hold steady, just need to adjust this a bit.” Rest of his commands are lost as she moves knowing what he needs. They work in silence each knowing what needs to happen and then he is smiling. “Perfect, gods I love it when you do that.”   
Stepping away from the counter and wiping her hands on the apron removing the last of the icing with a quick flick of tongue looking suggestively at him. “We do make a great team.” 

“Now to get these into the dining room and you to your event.” Smiling at the glare, “Yes I will join you but as you only showed up for the icing part I need to change my pants, can't woo the Orlesians in flour covered pants. Scowl as she perloins one of the petite fours. “Those are for the guests!” 

One of the servants comes down the stairs, “Oh excuse me Inquisitor.” 

“No worries, looking for these I am wagering.” Bull hands the tray off to the servant before heading up behind the servant. Stopping to fix her hair she is smiling as she joins Cullen and Leliana speaking to a Duke. 

“Took you long enough to get here Trina, do I need to ask why?” Arch of eyebrow and slight knowing smile. 

“Helping Bull in the kitchen, took a bit longer than expected.” His chuckle is answered with Leliana's.


End file.
